


甘いもの

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Summary: 当森永爸爸踏足横雏的世界……





	甘いもの

村上已经比预计晚了一个小时三十分钟了。横山忍不住又瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，心不在焉地盯着电脑上密密麻麻的文字。他今天进展不错，灵感来了，一口气将剧情推进了好几章，不出意外这个星期内就能够截稿了。  
今天一切进展顺利，他也就趁着心情好久违地给恋人烤了饼干，可之前说好了尽快回家的正主已经过了下班时间两个多小时还没有联系。  
为了不像刚刚谈恋爱的毛头小子一样沉不住气，横山在这期间只打了一通电话、发了一条信息。如果忽略他在家里看手机的频率，这一天对于横山来说相当波澜不惊。但现在横山却有些郁结——自己的作品马上就要完成，可能够分享这份喜悦的恋人却迟迟不回家。  
横山吸了一口气，他放在厨房里的计时器已经叮叮咣咣响了快要一分钟了。这样拖拖拉拉并不像横山的风格。但他现在却不耐烦地拖着步子，故意让拖鞋在地面上摩擦着，慢吞吞地往厨房走。  
室内弥漫着麦香与奶油混合的甜腻味道，饼干已经烤好了。横山将烤箱打开等着放凉，他站在旁边等了一会儿，从烤箱里取出来一块拈在手里，饼干被烤的酥软松脆，闻着不禁让人食指大动。横山咬了一口，满意地点了点头。  
其实横山和村上对甜点都兴致缺缺，饼干算是难得同时受两个人青睐的小零食。横山工作时间自由，偶尔就会做上一点儿备在家里当做早饭，有时候还能顺便做两个人的下酒菜。  
横山兴致缺缺地吃了半块饼干，把另一块随手房间餐桌上的盘子里，为了消磨时间，他又开始坐在桌前无聊的啪嗒啪嗒与自己的电脑对着干。他戳电脑的力度用在平时简直可以说是虐待，但他依旧毫不在意地托着腮，不知悔改地虐待着自己的键盘。

玄关传来声响的时候横山下意识地看了一眼时钟。村上比平时晚回来了两个半小时。横山双手环胸，面无表情地靠在椅背上。  
“我回来了！”  
村上从玄关探出头看到的就是这样状态的横山，大概以为恋人的工作又不顺利，村上放轻了声音，试探着又叫了横山的名字，“yoko？”  
横山工作时总是不喜欢被人打扰，这是他们之间的约定。村上只将恋人严肃的样子以为是工作所困，殊不知恋人现在只是个吃了飞醋的难缠的家伙。  
见横山不为所动，村上又轻轻叫了一声，“yoko？”  
村上的嗓音本来就有些低哑，特意放柔的声线让他的声音听起来沙沙的，仿佛经过共鸣一样，回荡在横山脑海中。被恋人的声音吸引了，横山这才变扭地转过头看向村上。  
村上看样子喝了不少酒，青年的脸颊红彤彤的，神色微醺，他的额头贴在玄关的门框上只露出半张脸，抿着唇望向横山的目光总让他想起某种小动物。  
“hina今天回来好晚啊。”横山换了个姿势，双手搭在电脑上，指尖有意无意地敲打着电脑。他歪歪头，故意严肃着语气说道。  
说起来村上在职场摸爬滚打不少年，怎么说也算是个职场精英，但喝了酒撒起娇来的样子倒是和以前一点儿没变。  
“yoko——”，村上又拖着长音地叫了一声，他换过鞋走进客厅，直起身子伸了一个懒腰眨眨眼，一双眼睛看起来更湿润了，“今天这个应酬推不掉嘛，我可是以最快的速度跑回来的。”村上下意识地嘟着嘴，一边解释一边解着西装外套的扣子向横山走来，“yoko我这个解不开……”  
村上低着头向他走过来，横山没有多想，便伸出手抓住了村上的西装，他的力气太大了，以至于村上被吓了一跳，深黑色的高贵布料禁不起横山的蹂躏一下被扯出了褶皱，村上下意识想要逃脱，横山却猛然站起身将他拉进怀里。横山比他高一些，此时仗着优势更得以用力，村上正晕晕乎乎地因为即将撞上横山的胸膛而皱起鼻子，却被恋人一下子抬起下巴，贴上了柔软的嘴唇。  
驱动横山这样做的大概是一股称为嫉妒的原始力量。村上在他不知道的地方不知道跟谁在高谈阔论这个认知让他不禁感到愤怒。  
横山的下唇摩擦着村上下颚上新长出来的胡渣，村上的胡子在疏于打理的傍晚简直可以称之为灾难，但横山毫不介意这些，他顺着青年的下颚一路向上，在村上的脸颊上留下一片水痕，这才覆上村上的唇，灵活的舌头毫不犹豫地探入他的口中。  
村上的口腔中是麦芽汁发酵的香味，村上惯常喝的小麦啤酒就和他本人一样，散发着软软糯糯的甜蜜，横山情不自禁地吮吸着，贪婪地用舌头扫过村上口腔中的每一个角落。他的一只手还捧着村上的下颌试图加深这个吻，另一只手已经不安分地在村上后背肆意游走，从脊柱一路滑倒翘臀的缝隙中，隔着衣物在他的尾骨附近戳刺着。  
“你干嘛啊！”快要被横山吻得喘不过气，村上终于忍无可忍地咬住横山的舌头，毫不留情地把恋人的头发拍乱，这才得以从横山口中挣脱。  
“干你。”横山依旧沉着眼眸，他这次有一种不由分说的气势，还不等村上反应，便以更快的速度覆了上来。  
他将村上推到在餐桌上，浅绿色白色条纹的桌布随着两个人的动作整个歪到一侧，横山把两把椅子抽出来推到一边，换成自己将村上困在两腿之间。  
横山其中一个甘愿在家工作的理由，就是他觉得三件套实在是一种穿起来费劲脱起来令人抓狂的发明——虽然他不得不承认村上穿着挺直的西服套装确实令人赏心悦目，但与一丝不挂比起来，作为一个年龄当正的青年，他会毫不犹疑地选择后者——况且这番光景是只属于他的。  
横山的手指探进村上深栗色的发丝之间，手掌的边缘抵在村上发烫的耳廓上，倾下身去加深了亲吻。他修长的手指顺着村上的脖颈滑到锁骨，在附近不怀好意地转了个圈，直到听到村上口中的呜咽声，才恶作剧般地勾起唇角，继续下滑手指，覆在村上的衣扣上面。村上的锁骨总是很敏感，而横山总是免不了在性爱时小小地捉弄他。  
与喝过酒不无关系，餐桌坚硬的桌面令村上在横山身下不安分地扭动着，他一只手捏着横山的小臂，试图给自己找一个舒服的姿势，竟也没注意自己的西装已经被糟蹋得不成样子。当然横山的吻也让他没有想这些的闲情。村上眯着眼睛舒服地回应着，他的舌头在横山的下唇上舔来舔去，横山的嘴唇上是甜甜的奶香味，混合着空气中烘培留下的香味刺激着他的味蕾，令村上忍不住吮吸起来，八重齿贪婪地咬住横山的下唇，舌尖在横山的唇齿之间舞蹈。  
横山此时终于将村上的外套脱下来，他轻轻推推村上的肩膀，示意恋人抬起身子，“hina酱舔够了没有”，横山抿抿被村上咬得红肿的下唇，将西服与自己的毛衣外套一并卷成一团堆在了村上腰间。  
“饿……”村上直起身子舔掉横山嘴角的津液，英气的眉头蹙起来，却将一对下垂的眼角衬托得更加可怜了，“晚上喝酒就吃了两个鸡肉串……”  
村上应酬起来总是这样，横山无声地叹了口气，手绕过村上的头顶，将吃剩下的半块饼干放在村上嘴边，恋人皱皱鼻子，听话地叼住饼干的一头，咔嚓咔嚓地咬起来，津津有味地眯起了眼睛。  
横山当然也没闲着，他此时已经解开了村上衬衣的扣子，手指没费多大力气就拽开村上的皮带，沿着内裤边缘将手心覆在村上坚硬的小腹上，“那我也开动了”，他紧贴着村上的颈窝深深吸了一口气，吮吸着恋人的喉结说道。  
横山侧过头，将被村上落在颈间的饼干碎屑卷进口中，村上情不自禁地闭上眼睛，手臂环住横山的后颈，三下两下将被横山解开的裤子踢开，两条腿盘上横山的腰肢，他不怀好意地蹭过横山股间支起来的小帐篷，下一秒却因为横山的动作嘤咛出声。横山手掌揉捏着村上的胸肌，牙齿将村上挺立的乳尖含进口中，双重的刺激让村上倒吸了一口凉气。  
村上最近由于疏于锻炼，线条竟然也开始变得柔软起来，横山贪婪地将手掌埋进村上的胸前，毫不寂寞地用嘴巴含住村上的乳首，牙齿用了几分的力气，淫靡的吮吸声在安静的房间里显得格外响亮。横山粗糙的指腹配合着吮吸的节奏在村上的乳晕周围来回打转揉捏，每一下都仿佛带有攻击性一般，村上终于忍不住闷闷地发出一声短促的惊叫。  
“yoko……够了……”村上推推恋人埋在自己胸前的脑袋，横山的头发最近长了，村上用手指卷起贴在横山脸颊上的黑发轻轻扯了扯，不知是拒绝还是迎合。  
横山显然将这个信号当成了肯定。他毫无征兆地曲起腿，膝盖正好抵在村上的股间，亚麻面料的长裤摩擦着村上大腿处柔软的细肉，村上不满地躲闪着，想起什么似的抬起手就要脱横山的衣服。  
“不公平！凭什么yoko还穿着衣服呢！”村上赌气般地将横山的白色T恤卷起来，横山此时半跪在村上身上，他配合地抬起手，在手臂脱离束缚的一刹那，便又挨上去，气势汹汹地咬住村上的唇瓣。  
横山将自己整个人与村上缠绕在一起。他的舌头绕过村上尖尖的虎牙，勾住村上的舌头与他长吻着；他的胸膛贴着村上发红的乳珠；下体隔着薄薄的布料，毫不怠慢地一下下挤着村上已经半勃的性器，前端不时相碰撞，留下一个下流的水痕。  
横山的两只手在村上身上肆无忌惮地游移着，他在村上的胯骨多停留了一会，隔着内裤把村上挺翘的臀瓣托在手中揉捏着，将村上拉得与自己更近一些，指尖在村上的股沟来回戳刺，若有若无地划过村上敏感的软肉。  
如果可以，横山简直就可以与村上这样吻一个晚上，但现在他们的状态都算不上太好，横山自己现在硬的难受，他已经等不及要将自己埋进去了。  
横山恋恋不舍地撑起身子，他跪趴在村上身边，飞快地把村上的内裤拉下来，将自己的手在村上勃起的阴茎上随意撸动了两下便离开了，被突然打断的快感令村上不满地嘟囔着，髋骨不安分地向前顶了顶。好在横山很快就又附了上来，他先是左手拨弄着村上的铃口，右手则沾了些烘培时没用完的奶油，放在自己手心捂热，便继续用手指有规律地套弄起来，村上用手肘遮住眼睛，他的下唇已经被自己咬红了，他艰难地攫取着空气，生理泪水把他赤裸的手臂打湿了一大片。  
横山忍不住伸出手将村上附在脸上的手臂拉开，与他十指相扣。他被村上这副表情迷住了，他出于本能地眯起眼睛，加快了手指上的动作，他一只手不断刺激着村上的铃口，另一只手从根部向上快速撸动着，直到村上终于再也忍不住，短促地叫了横山的名字，喘息着被推上高潮。  
横山用舌尖舔舔顺着自己手臂滑落的精液，却被村上迫不及待地拉进一个吻里。不知是因为害羞还是之前的性爱，村上的脸颊红彤彤的，几滴泪水顺着村上的眼角跌落在桌布上。  
这是一个充满掠夺性的亲吻。村上的舌尖主动推进来，在横山的口中肆意搅动着。他能从恋人的口腔中尝到咸湿的体液与甜腻奶油混合的奇妙味道，这成了两人之间最好的催化剂，村上忍不住更紧地搂住横山，与他四肢交缠。  
横山用手背在桌布上蹭了蹭，趁着村上换气的空挡与恋人耳鬓厮磨，“hina酱尝过自己的味道了吗？是甜的哦。”横山说着含住村上的耳垂吮吸起来。村上的胸膛还因为刚刚的高潮小幅度起伏着，他此时更是脸红得仿佛一只熟透的虾子，他紧咬着唇，对自己小说家的恋人一句话也说不出来，横山今天似乎打定主意要激起他的羞耻心，刚刚释放过的欲望竟然又有了抬头的趋势。  
横山用手指在盛满奶油的碗里里搅了搅，他用还算干净的一只手拉下自己的内裤，在村上滚烫的分身不由分说地挤进村上的臀缝里，胀大抵在村上的穴口在村上的臀瓣上拉出一条透明的银丝，横山叹息着蹭了几下，这才将自己的手指也伸进去，没费多少力气就对准了村上的后穴，不客气地挤了进去。  
横山将村上的双腿曲起来搭在桌沿，指腹在村上的褶皱四周配合着抽插的节奏按压，没过一会儿又将手指抽出村上的后穴，重新将三根手指并拢插了进去。  
此时村上让人过目不忘的一双眼睛已经失了神，深棕色的眼眸被情欲淹没了，这双眼睛现在仿佛盛了一汪秋水，泪水在眼角堆积起来显得分外可怜，就连鼻头都被染成可爱的粉红色。  
横山忍不住凑上前去吻了吻村上的鼻尖，惹得恋人不合时宜地吸了吸鼻子，“yoko……进来……”，村上断断续续地说着，呼吸骤然变得急促起来。横山的手指在他红润的后穴来回抽插，在他的一片禁地里来回冲撞。他现在已经完全勃起了，横山每一次都轻轻按压过他的敏感点，却像是故意一般迅速地离开。他已经被横山来来回回地折腾了好几回，他现在只希望横山能够进来，将他的空虚填满。  
村上伸出粉红色的舌尖，取悦一般舔了舔横山的嘴唇，压低声音又说了一遍，“想要……yoko……”他的声音因为早前的酒精与性爱已经几乎哑了，他在横山丰润的唇上蜻蜓点水般地啾了一下，下垂眼与嘴角勾起的笑容简直色情得恰到好处。  
天杀的。要是有横山以外的第二个人见过村上这样的表情，他保不齐自己会冲过去杀了那个人。  
横山沉了眼眸，作为回应吻了吻村上的眼角，他猛然抽出手指，毫不犹豫地挺腰，用手掌扶住村上的腰，在臀缝稍微停留了一下，便对准穴口将自己的分身送了进去。  
村上的甬道温暖湿润，他的阴茎被村上火热的身体包裹着，恋人在他的身下发出满足的叹息，房屋里散发着甜腻的麦香以及性爱淫靡的味道。太多的信息让横山一时间乱了阵脚，他只能像个毛头小子一样胡乱进攻起来。横山每一下都埋得很深，又每一下都抽出来再用力撞击回去，肉体与肉体的冲撞盖过了村上细小的呻吟，令村上忍不住附上自己的勃起，配合着横山的节奏粗暴地撸动起来，几乎在横山痉挛着将炽热的精液释放在他体内同时达到了高潮。  
横山闭着眼，身体笔直地躺在村上身上，等待着高潮的余韵。他的阴茎从温暖的穴口中滑出来，精液混合着乳白色的奶油顺着村上的大腿滴落在椅子边缘，横山只是慵懒地动了动，大腿又紧紧缠上了村上的。


End file.
